A Week They'll Never Forget
by MariskaRose
Summary: A diary account from Olivia and Elliot, from their point of view on a case that chills them to the bone. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Day 1: Monday September 5th 2005: Olivia _

Early start today, got called in by the Captain at some God forsaken hour. Pretty crappy really. El picked me up, in a bad – ass mood. His daughter's birthday and he missed it. Kathy was not pleased. Anyway we got to work and Cragen told us the case. I've seen some pretty horrendous things in my life but, I swear…my god this is the worst. We got to the hospital to pick the girl up and talk to her. Doctor showed us to her and told us of the results of tests. Elliot was disgusted – could tell from his face. A young looking girl. I thought she was no more than 4, but she was 9 years old, abused. No-one knows who – yet. Granted we've seen cases like this many times…but the girl looked so withdrawn, pallid skin, greasy hair, never says a word. Someone tried to make her look'pretty' and 'girly' but it was a pathetic attempt. Her hair was matted and her clothes torn and dirty and she smeeled of urine. I was with her all day and she said NOTHING! Not a word. I didn't expect her to be the life and soul but I've always had a way…I can't explain how this girl made me feel …..I've never felt so sad in my life…….

We'll have to speak to Huang. Took a statement of her family. Obviously a poor family who appear to love her and unconditionally but I've learnt to never dismiss anyone. But surely the family couldn't have done it…? Not to their beautiful child… Tomorrow we're following up leads, the girls last movements…

It affected Elliot too. Him having kids and all….Who can make a 9 year old girl be so terrified? Hell knows but by god if it's the last thing I do I swear I'll get the bastards. The team, Munch, Fin, Alex, Cragen, Elliot and I. WE'LL get the bastards.

_

* * *

__Elliot_

Got the call off Cragen at 5am. Kathy was not pleased. Maureen's birthday, she'll no doubt kill me. I picked Liv up. She seemed equally pissed off. Got to the hospital. Spoke to the doctor in charge of the little girl. Jesus Christ I nearly died when I heard what happened to her. Multiply abused by more than one person, physically and sexually. It wasn't just that , that shocked me but actually seeing her disturbed me. I felt sickened to the core and looking at Olivia I knew she felt the same. Her matted greasy hair, skeletal frame sickly skin. She flinched when we spoke to her. I noticed that. Those are things that stay with you. Olivia tried to talk to the girl. She didn't look up or utter an audible breath. I've seen Olivia gain the trust of the most terrified children but not her. Not Melissa Waters.

We spoke to the family. They were as shocked as we were…… The first people we investigate are close family friends but no-one could fake that. No father could break his daughter to a shell…

God - I **never **realise the full extent of my love to my family until I see worlds torn apart, lives destroyed, families ripped to shreds. I love them with EVERYTHING I have, every ounce of being. My reason for being. They are a part of me. I love them.

We'll see where tomorrow takes us.


	2. Melissa

_Day 2 Tuesday September 6th 2005: Olivia_

Got in to work early. Elliot and I are determined. Putting everything we have in to it. He had to stay the night at mine, mainly because Kathy wouldn't let him and Maureen wouldn't talk to him but I know he hates being around them when he gets a case touches him. I se it in his eyes, he puts on a show but I know him…

Melissa let us take samples for DNA. It wasn't really a verbal warning; she just sat lay there as if oblivious totally passive. Barely said a word. I managed to get her to tell me the 'ice breaking' stuff, her name, age. It was a whisper. She did say the 'Lion' hurts her, but as soon as she said it she vomited and became silent again… El, gave her an old toy. She looked as though it was Christmas for a split second, like all fears and pains were gone and then snapped back to reality her eyes saddened.

We followed her last movements. She'd been at school all day. Spoke to her 'friends'. Said she was a 'loser' a 'dork'. What do children know? How can they say that about the beautiful angelic child? Teachers said she's quiet but relatively smart for her age. Doesn't get on with her older brothers. Use her as a punch bag they say but if anyone hurt her they'd protect her. Ironic I know. There little sister is lying in a hospital for being abused and yet they abused her everyday physically… How can the parents watch I?

I want to know who's DNA is on her, whose stained this girls spirit

We checked out the local sex register and found a grand total of 7 paedophiles within an 8 block radius of her home… What sort of world do we live in if we let that happen? What justice is that? Someone tell me because I'm drawing a blank…

_**Elliot:**_

Stayed at Olivia's last night. Kathy was far beyond pissed off she was almost nice but I knew she was about to explode, it was safer for everyone, with me at Olivia's. Truth is, I don't like tainting my family with the horrors of what I see. Especially not with Melissa.

Olivia managed to speak to her today. Olivia's a genius sometimes, she's got my respect. Melissa said the 'Lion' hurts her. I gave her a toy. It was an old one Lizzie doesn't use anymore. I got it at lunch when I picked some stuff up. She liked it. Like she'd never had a present in her life poor child…

The doctors took samples and specimens. She just lay there. Never whimpered, cry, made a noise. Like a ghost child. Barely alive, dead inside. The doctors cleaned her up. Her soft hair tied in a pony tail. Skin clean and smell of the disinfectant soap. Harsh and cold.

We talked to people at her school. They say she never had many clothes. Often wore the same outfit for weeks on end. She still couldn't control her bladder, wet herself. Naturally, the teachers said, she was a target for bullies. 'Weeing Waters' they shouted or 'Waters broke'. Students said she was a 'loser' and a 'dweeb' Apparently she never grumbled, never complained. They compared her to a fairy. Said so many people 'didn't see her' she was almost invisible…dying inside, slowly and no one could help. Her brothers hit her a lot. Bruises on her confirm that. Huang'll talk to them. 7 perverts in her area…Jesus Christ how can we expect our children to be safe when we surround them with the scum on earth. We do our bests but sometimes it's not good enough…

Tomorrow we'll get DNA, we put a speed on it…

I'm staying at mine tonight, no doubt Kathy and I'll argue until we choke but she's got to understand, I need her to…I need them to know I'd literally die for them…


	3. Higgins

_**Day 3 Wednesday September7th: Olivia**_

They made up – sorry Kathy and Elliot. That's good. Saw Melissa again today. Huang spoke to her. He's amazing. He got her to tell us that it's 'the Lion' who hurts her. So do his friends. That makes me feel nauseated. One person destroying a kids soul is bad enough but being passed around. Disgusting. He didn't want to traumatise her anymore, so he left it. Let her colour in and draw and stuff .She looked peaceful and calm for the first time in days. Crazy, what a building full of police officers and Huang can do to get a child calm and feeling secure.

We ran the 'Lion' through various computer searches. Got nothing so far. Got some DNA back. It came back to a man named Michael Higgins. We went and spoke to him. Obviously there's no way he says he did – of course! His DNA is in the vic… sorry Melissa. .Alex said we could arrest him, considering the circumstances and the extremity of the case. We did, told him he knew everything, what he'd done. He called our bluff. Dammit. Alex doesn't want to just prosecute him. She wants everyone. To be honest neither do I. We can't leave the m out there to hurt other children…not like he did to Melissa.

Melissa's mum, came to pick her up after the session today. We watched her through the window, dragging the poor child. It looked like she was shouting at her. Poor thing, I wanted to go down and give her a piece of my mind, but Elliot said it probably wouldn't be for the best. I agree- we'll need the mother's co-operation to keep speaking to Melissa.

I grew a new level of respect for Huang today. He personally offered to counsel Melissa for however long she needed – free of charge. That's dedication for you.

We got a link today. Michael Higgins, previously dated Melissa's mum. Melissa's mum became pregnant shortly after – about 9 years ago…

_**Elliot:**_

Kathy and I made up. The kids were glad, but Kathleen came out with some wisecrack comment about it not being for long. We brought Melissa in to the station. Huang worked his magic and found out that the 'Lion' had abused her and passed her around…bastard. She looked content, in a way, to do normal stuff like drawing and colouring…bless…

'The lion' turns out to be a guy called Michael Higgins. Told previous victims, that was his name…its how we know. He's one of the paedophiles in the area… god how casual does that sound…"one of the paedophiles in the area" makes me sick.

We arrested 'the Lion' and naturally he denied it. We're going for the whole paedophile ring though – going for gold so to speak.

Melissa's mum treated her abysmally when she picked her up – Liv was furious. I had to physically hold her from going down there and giving her mum a piece of her mind. I agreed but we need her mum on side.

N amazing thing for us came out though – well amazing for our side. Michael Higgins is probably Melissa's father…DNA matched 7 markers… abused his own flesh and blood…


	4. Leo

_Day 4 Thursday September 8th Olivia_

Didn't do much last night. Got chatted up by some drunk and told him where to shove it. Got to work this morning and went straight to Higgins. Sleazy pervert, grabbed my ass, EL nearly ripped his throat out. He denied it. I mean he actually had the audacity to deny it…Jesus Christ.

Melissa's mother came in again and we questioned her about him. Said she knew him when they were younger and that yes he was Melissa'a dad. She kept Melissa and moved away, met someone new – her partner today – Colin Baxter, and that they'd lived happily ever after since. She said she loved all her children and that she'd never treat them bad. Huang noticed a large bruise on Mellisa's skin. Melissa's taken quite a liking to him and she told him "mum had done it because she didn't eat her peas". The girl gets abused and then battered at home. We got in touch with child services. God on top of everything else, we gotta take her away from her home – who knows, one day she may thank us.

Did a background check on Colin Baxter. turns out he knew Michael Higgins. Old high school chums…

We brought Melissa's brothers in to talk to them. Called Leo and James. They said they didn't like Melissa, she can be a brat sometimes. I thought I could kill them. Who doesn't like they're nine year old sister and thinks she's a brat after a rape? Little sisters and brothers no doubt get on your nerves but you love them all the same…surely…

The thing that really got me was they said she deserved it… Elliot had to leave the room. I couldn't blame him, I left too. I could have killed them, I mean the fury rising up in was scary – I never felt like that before.

CPS took Melissa away. She barely cried…poor child…

Elliot and I were talking…LEO LION…

We bluffed our way through an interview with Leo. Told him we knew the truth. Don't know why we did it. Coincidence of a name, gut instinct. Told him we knew he'd hurt his sister. That he didn't intend to, didn't know the extent of what he was doing. We knew he was hiding something, eventually…

He broke down… said he had to. Was made to otherwise they'd kill him. It took a while but he told us that much. He didn't tell us who… we let him pick himself up. Huang'll speak to him tomorrow.

Finally we're getting somewhere. Melissa was abused by her own brother…Jesus Christ… I went home and vomited. I couldn't get the image out of my head…

_Elliot:_

Stayed in with the family last night, watched a movie, can't really remember it. Too much on my mind. Couldn't erase the image of Melissa from my head – it'll haunt me for the rest of my days.

Who the hell does Higgin's think he is? He's arrested then tries it on with a cop during an interview. I could have ripped him apart…He still denied it, just sneered and smirked. Sleazy bastard.

Apparently, Melisa'a dad is our numero uno suspect…I can't imagine a dad doing that…I love my kids, it scares me to even think I could hit them, never mind…I guess that's what makes him a pervert and me a cop… Bruises on her mum, suggested they're being hit around…called CPS to get Melissa a proper home, with people who will love her. She barely flinched when they took her away.

Her brother LEO LION, told us he HAD to abuse her…he broke down. That was after he told us she deserved it. I mean come on she's NINE – in fact it doesn't matter HOW old you are, no one deserves it. I left the room, I didn't know if I would be able to control myself.

Tomorrow, i'm getting the info about who forced him to abuse his sister, if it's the last thing I do…I will get it…


	5. Confessions

_Day 5 Friday September 9th.Olivia:_

Slept last night for the first time in a while. Crazy. Got to work today. We did it! We actually did. I cannot believe it. The girl's free. I can't believe it came flooding out as it did. Huang said it would be like a dam. Leo wanted to tell, was just scared but that when the first came out it wouldn't stop. He was right. He needed reassurances first, like any child…he was just repeating what his abuser had said about Melissa.

Spoke to Leo. He told us most. His dad, Colin told him he had a friend who needed help with something and that Leo should go help. He had to go. Colin has a nasty temper. Told him to take Melissa so he did. Michael Higgins, picked them up and took them to a large warehouse. They drove inside and it was fully furnished. Higgins ordered them in to a room and told them to remove their clothes. Leo, started to argue but Colin slapped him, said they deserved everything that came to them. Told him to have sex with her, she deserved it, acting like a brat. At first he didn't but Higgins, physically made him…he vomited…Elliot paled I don't know about me, I tried not to show anything but…

That had been the first time. After that his dad came to the warehouse. Abused his sister and himself. Then he brought friends, and they watched as he was molested. They always had a soft spot for Melissa though. They never hit her – just raped her over and over. As if it was some sort of consolation. We asked if he'd told his mum. He had, but she didn't believe him. Who would? Your partner sexually abusing your kids…passing them around their friends. People don't think like that. Poor lad. He'll be going with his sister… It eventually started at home. Friends of the family coming round to his house, even a teacher from a school came once.

We told Higgins we knew what he had done. He laughed us down. We told him all the dirty little details and his smile faded. I thought he was going to attack us. Naturally he said whatever Colin Baxter did in his spare time was his own choice. It made me sick to see him denying it still.

We arrested Colin Baxter. Played the good guy cop, bad female cop. He fell for it. He believed Elliot was fed of me a 'bitch' a 'control freak' that deserved putting in her place. Spilled everything, gloated that he bought the warehouse and decorated it. Showed off about how many people were interested and had come along. Bragged about how many children were 'under his wing' all the spiteful children that needed 'putting in their place'. We watched from behind the mirror it turned my stomach to see it. I was glad we'd got them, more than anything in the world was I glad. We got the address for the warehouse. Raided it at night with a search warrant from Alex. What we found was horrendous – in a word HELL.

There were 12 children in all. 5 boys, 7 girls. Ranging from between 8 and 13 all doing things that NO ONE should ever have to experience. At least there physically safe now, the mental wounds will take longer to heal…At least we stopped them this time…but there will be more. Bigger, scarier and more evil and we have to stand up and fight them.

_**Elliot:**_

I couldn't sleep last night. I was shocked at what Leo had said. I was fortunate Kathy picked up on it and left me to myself. She's amazing.

I was shocked today. Leo just let it all fall out. Everything he knew. He spoke of the despicable thing that hi dad had done. Colin Baxter. Jesus Christ. I don't know if I can even write about it. It would mean thinking about it and it drives me insane that people like this actually exist. It blows my mind.

He passed his children around like they were toys. Then again to those who used them they were. From person to person, each new one tainting there spirits, breaking them until there's nothing left but a hollow shell. It happened in a warehouse. Colin Baxter gave his children to a monster in Michael Higgins. He 'decorated' the warehouse.

Leo told us all the details. I nearly passed out. I needed air. It's when I hear stories like this I wonder if I should stay on sex crimes.

We had to play the good cop, bad cop for Colin. I was ashamed to call Olivia a 'bitch' a 'control freak' when in fact she's one of the most amazing women on the planet. What sickened me even more was the fact that I had to associate with this piece of shit. Anyway he eventually told us, everything. Apparently they 'deserved' it…

Alex got us a search warrant for the warehouse. We caught them in the act. Hoy mother of God. There were 12 kids… all being degraded by paedophiles. We got them all. Colin Baxter, Higgins…the whole lot of them.

At least that's a few less perverts on the street… No doubt next week will bring more.

I sometimes wonder why we do this. We never get them all…they come back, bigger and stronger and more degrading. Our children will never be safe. I asked Olivia ages ago. She told me I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I quit now. She's right. I couldn't live with myself, knowing about the demons of the world and ding nothing… so I stay. I live. I fight and I save as many children as I can…


End file.
